Urban Dictionary Issue 12
'Ugly People ' :noun; ''Something that will not ''ever exist in a fanon. Heck, even the story villains are smoking hot these days. "You seriously need to balance out your characters. It's downright unrealistic how flawless you make them sound...down to the looks, too." "Nuh uh! They're not all models or something, what're you talking about?" "Really now? Then how about you take this girl here (points to character's name) ...and describe her as 'fat' for me? Oh, and some zits would be nice too." "(Scoff) T-that's a ridiculous -" "She's a horrible person anyway, why not?" "Erk - *cough* *hack* *choke* This has nothing to do with anything!" "So having no ugly people in your world is realistic?" "Ugh, stupidest advice ever! I'm leaving!" "Right..." '' ' Emergency Deletion ' :''noun; ''What every request to delete a fanon tends to sound like. It stems from a sudden, unfathomable hate that the author develops towards his/her story, as if the writing is the most atrocious mass of text in the universe. ''"Hey (insert admin's name), think you could delete this fanon for me? I really didn't like it..." "Sure, but are you positive you want to do this? You could always see what you can impro -" "I'M POSITIVE! This is an emergency! The longer that hideous thing stays on the Wiki, the longer it's exposed to eyes that may possibly see it! And the longer it's exposed, the longer those eyes will associate that writing with me! And the longer that writing is associated with me, the longer -" "Alright alright, I'm on it!" "YES! KILL THAT FANON PAGE! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" '' '''Author-Exclusive Memory ' :noun; ''A source of many misunderstandings between authors and their readers. One can forget that the only person who will remember every little detail that exists in a fanon...is the person who wrote every little detail that exists in a fanon. ''"Huh, that's weird. I thought he was 10 when he saw his mother leave." "No, you're wrong. 8 months, 3 weeks, 2 days, and 19 chapters ago, it said on line 35 that he saw his *sister* leave when he was 6 years old, his other sister leave when he was 4 years old, his father kill a man when he was 8 years old, and his mother *die* - not leave - when he was 10 years old. Sheesh, don't you remember ''anything?" "Okay man, I'm a huge fan of your story and all, but that's author-exclusive memory...sorry..." "Excuses!!!" '' ' Usergroup Takeover ' :''noun; ''That which occurs when one spends so much time doing usergroup activities that one ceases to be the most basic kind of user in the fanon portal: a fanon writer. ''"Hey, I'm new here, and you seem to be the big name to go to for help." "Am I now?" "Yep. What do you do in the fanon portal anyway? I'm trying to decide where to start." "Oh, there're tons of things to do here! Let's see, I've got this review that I'm like 3 weeks late for now, then I have to go change out the fanon promotion schedule, and then there's that one article I still need to write for the WLS, and then about 3 other stories I'm totally slacking on editing for -" "Wow, that's a lot of stuff! You must be, lyke, famous or something with a legendary fanon!" "Hmmm...oh, that's right. I forgot that I have a fanon. Yeah. I also...write. A fanon." "Where??? I must see!" "I...don't remember... (Gasp) I don't remember!" "...Are you okay?" "It's usergroup takeover, I tell you! They've killed the author within my soul! (Cries in a corner)" ''